Fue solo una pesadilla
by Stefany BM
Summary: "Fue solo una pesadilla", se repetía constantemente. No había más razones o explicaciones complicadas, solo era eso, un mal sueño, uno en el que ella y Zuko aparecían. Esa era la idea que tenía Katara, aunque cada vez parecía menos convencida.


**Disclaimer:** _Avatar: The Last Airbender_ y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de sus respectivos autores.

**Aviso: **Este fic participa en la "Semana Zutara" del fandom de ATLA.

* * *

**Fue solo una pesadilla.**

Examinó atentamente el lugar a su alrededor; el espacio amplio, las columnas de piedra, la hermosa cascada… los cristales luminosos. Sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda, y la impresión de _"déjà vu"_ se volvió latente en ella. Ese sitio ya lo conocía, esa situación, esa compañía. No entendía el motivo, mucho menos el por qué, pero de alguna forma Katara se encontraba en las catacumbas de Ba Sing Se.

—No puede ser.

Sintió deseos de llorar, pero se contuvo al percatarse de que no estaba sola. Con miedo, y todavía confundida, desvió la mirada un poco hacía su izquierda, solo para notar, con horror, que frente a ella estaba lo que tanto temía. Unos ojos dorados como el sol, y la característica cicatriz del que fuese el príncipe de la nación del fuego revelándose ante ella.

La joven maestra agua quiso negar con la cabeza. Esto debía ser algún tipo de broma enferma; no era posible que, en contra de toda lógica, ella se encontrase en esa situación; no de nuevo, no con él. Sin éxito alguno, y con la sensación de vacío apoderándose de su estomago, la adolescente trató de calmar sus nervios, y los acelerados latidos de su corazón que amenazaban con enloquecerla.

Vio los labios de Zuko moverse, repetir las mismas palabras; esas que en su momento lograron engañarla, convencerla de que el príncipe era un ser humano, con sentimientos y preocupaciones, al igual que ella. Detalló su expresión acongojada, su mirada arrepentida; y fue entonces que advirtió la realidad a la que se enfrentaba. Estaba a punto de caer de nuevo.

Al percatarse, Katara quiso alejarse, impedir que ese momento se concretara; pero fue con mucho pesar que descubrió que su cuerpo no le respondía. Sintió una de sus manos elevarse, posarse en el rostro del maestro fuego. Percibió el calor que emanaba su piel, y se reprochó mentalmente por estar disfrutando de aquel roce, por desear que se intensificara.

Se resignó a esperar lo inevitable. Ella se dejaría llevar de nuevo, cometería el mismo error una vez más, se ofrecería a curar la cicatriz de Zuko, y finalmente sería traicionada. Katara solo estaba esperando, impaciente por la llegada de Aang; él la salvaría de aquella situación, y después ambos continuarían su vida normalmente.

Solo era cuestión de espera, en algún momento el avatar llegaría.

Sin embargo, Katara notó que el tiempo pasaba y nadie aparecía para rescatarlos. La distancia entre los dos maestros se estaba reduciendo y, todavía sin ser consciente de sus acciones, los ojos de la maestra agua se estaban cerrando. No fue hasta que sintió el aliento del otro, los jugosos labios posarse en los suyos, que Katara fue consciente de la situación en la que estaba.

Ella y Zuko se estaban besando.

* * *

—¡NO! —gritó Katara, despertándose de manera abrupta.

Se sentó en la cama de forma apresurada y miró a su alrededor en una inspección rápida del lugar. Suspiró aliviada al confirmar que estaba en la Isla Ember, y volviendo a recostarse y ocultándose bajo las sabanas, la joven maestra buscó la forma de volver a dormirse.

—Fue una pesadilla, Katara. Solo una pesadilla —susurró al mismo tiempo que cerraba los ojos.

Y repitiéndose aquello durante varios minutos, fue que logró conciliar el sueño.

* * *

**¡Hola de nuevo! En esta ocasión vengo con una historia de Katara y Zuko. Esto sería como la introducción, por eso está algo cortita; todavía faltan dos o tres partes que serán un más largas, lo prometo. Quería subirlo todo de una, pero ya me di cuenta de que la universidad no me lo va a permitir, así que por ahora dejo esto como aporte para la semana Zutara.**

**No sé, como que estoy obsesionada con el tema de los sueños, porque también lo usé en el fic que escribí para el reto del foro, pero qué más da.**

**Sé que esto no es la gran cosa, pero espero que les guste. Trataré de continuarlo lo más pronto posible, porque sé que la sola introducción es algo sencillita.**

**Espero me den sus opiniones, y ¡feliz semana Zutara!**

**Hasta la otra.**


End file.
